


Family Follows You... Till The End Of The Line

by mwyche27



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwyche27/pseuds/mwyche27
Summary: Bucky has a flashback to when he was held by Hydra. He finds out that he left more than just his past behind when he escaped Hydra. He has a daughter and he wants her back. Hydra turned her into the perfect assassin and prisoner. He needs to rescue her from Hydra's clutches or has she already left? Her codename ... The Silver Phoenix.





	1. I Have A Daughter

I own none of these characters except for Bucky's daughter.  
Manhattan, New York  
4: oo A.M.  
"Stevie! Steve wake up!" - Bucky rushed in and yelled.  
"Buck. What's wrong? Is there an intruder?" Steve yawns waking up to see his friend shaking his head in alarm.  
"I had a flashback," Bucky whispers suddenly unsure.  
"Oh," Steve says. "What was it about?"  
"Steve... I think... I might... have a daughter." Bucky says quietly.  
"What?!?" Steve yells, suddenly fully awake.  
"I... I remember them saying they would create another one, another winter soldier. They created another program called Project Silver Phoenix. They wanted to create someone stronger, smarter, and more obedient than me." Bucky explained.  
"Buck..." Steve started.  
"They said they needed to start from scratch. Said that since I'm not useful for much anymore they could use me for this. They needed someone with no memories from the past to escape their hold."  
"Steve. They have my daughter." Buck whispered.  
Steve sighed. "Buck, if this is true, we will find her. Do you know where she might be held? Or at least a name or codename?"  
"They call her... The Silver Phoenix."

\--Flashback--  
15 Years Ago The winter soldier woke up to the sound of a baby crying. He got up off of his bed and made his way to the sound.  
"What is that?" - Winter Soldier  
"This is your protégé. In a few years, she will go on missions and train with you. For now, you will just be acquainted with her throughout her training." Strucker says.  
"Her name?" the soldier asks.  
Strucker squints his eyes, "Her name is Morana Maria Barnes on record, but you will call her the Silver Phoenix. You are dismissed. Go to the recollection room. You know better than to ask questions."  
\-- End of Flashback--

10:00 A.M.  
Avengers Tower  
Conference Room  
"You mean to tell me that you have a daughter. Whom I'm assuming is also genetically modified and an assassin." Fury says exasperatedly.  
"Yes." Bucky sighs.  
"Anyone else curious to see what his daughter looks like? Like, would it be a mini you or a younger you? What is her name?" Tony asks.  
"They call her the Silver Phoenix. Her real name is Morana Maria Barnes." Bucky says ignoring the first 2 questions.  
"Wait. What!?! THE Silver Phoenix! You mean the one that has over 1,000 kills! She's been working for over a decade. How old is she?" Clint rambles.  
"Yes, the one that has over a 1,000 kills. She's 15 by now and she has been working for 12 years." Bucky explains.  
"Tony, do you know how to find her, or someone who might know where she is?" Steve requests.  
"Already ahead of you. It says here that she was last seen in Bangladesh with a guy named Ethan Hunt. There seem to be some Hydra facilities there too. " Tony announced.  
"Bangladesh?" Bucky utters.  
"Bangladesh," Tony affirms.  
"Alright, everyone suit up! Were going to Bangladesh." Steve announces.


	2. The Mission In Bangladesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Morana's POV and she meets the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had finals and volunteering and now I'm moving, I just haven't had the time, so I made a long one this time.

The characters in Mission Impossible are teenagers except for the directors and senior agents. I am going to bring other series or fandoms into this story and the characters are going to be the same, but ages and genders might switch to go along with the storyline. I own the story and a few original characters.

Ethan Hunt- 15  
Luther Stickell- 16  
Benji Dunn- 14  
William Brandt- 15  
Morana Maria Barnes- 12

 

3 Years Ago in an IMF Facility (Location: New York, New York)

“I don’t know what is going on with Director Hunley, but someone needs to pull that stick out of his ass.” William Brandt comments.

Luther snorts, “I heard Ethan went on a mission and brought back one of the super-soldiers Hydra created. Apparently, their tactics to get her to give them info aren’t working and get this she’s just a 12-year-old girl. Hunley’s probably got his elbows deep in paperwork and stress.”

“She’s only 12? Damn, she’s just a kid.” Benji Dunn adds.

Morana sits down at the table with such light footsteps that no one notices she has arrived. 

“Yeah, such a travesty right. Making such young kids assassins and soldiers, who do they think they are?” Morena says with a condescending tone and deadpanned face. A smirk slowly appears after looking at their startled faces. 

The whole room is tense. Luther’s hand goes down to his gun and William makes his way to a concealed knife. Morena notices the slight movements and tilts her head waiting for the first move. 

“Who are you?” Benji tries to demand in his slightly quivering voice. ‘No one ever makes it into one of these rooms without someone noticing. Goddammit, Benji, you're a spy, get the quiver out of your tone.’ Benji thinks worried.

“The names Barnes, Maria Barnes,” Morena gives an icy smile and a cold stare. “Oh, and you might know me as the Silver Phoenix. You know that one 12 years old you were just talking about.”

“What are you doing outside of the interrogation room?” Luther questions while William slowly sneaks toward her.  
Morana quickly turns her head to Brandt and answers with a smile, “It just got so boring in there. I just want some space to stretch my legs, they get cramped after sitting in a chair all day.”

Morana’s eyes flash a few different emotions and the trio finally takes in the appearance of the girl. She is overly lean with muscles and at the same time too skinny. Her extra-long midnight black hair was caked with blood, they would later learn that that was not her real hair color or eye color or skin color but all of its dye, contacts, and make-up. Her face had a few cuts and bruises that suggested that interrogation was something more; her smile had blood in it, and that was just her face. Her clothes were torn apart with whip marks and her body was littered with bruises that were halfway through healing. Her eyes were cold, they held pain and secrets that made the whole trio think ‘Did we do this or Hydra?’ They were so deep in analyzing her they didn’t notice the footsteps coming down the hallway.

“Guys do you know where …” Ethan trails off.

Everyone snaps their head to Ethan.

“Agent Hunt, what a pleasure to see you again.” Morana giving him a formal yet slightly warm tone.

“Ria, what did I tell you about wandering around?” Ethan reprimands.

“They were talking about me, I deserved to know. Besides since when do I listen to you.” She gives Ethan a look.

Ethan emits a sigh and then gives her a good look, “What the hell happened to you? I know not all of that was there when I left you.”

She purses her lips, “Your director didn’t think I was of sound mind when I didn’t give him the answers to the questions he asked and thought I was in soldier mode and decided that it would be best if he tortured it out of me. His reasoning was that if I was still mentally with the bad guys and if I’m the “bad guy”, then I can get the “bad guy” treatment.”

The trio winces and looks at Ethan. ‘If Ethan has any attachment to this girl then he’s going to kick Hunley’s ass.’ Luther muses.

Luther watches Ethan exhale slowly, “Come on, we’re going back to my place.”

They arrive at Ethan’s place and Ethan ushers everyone in; by then most of Ria’s cuts and bruises have faded

Ethan looks at Ria questioningly, “Why didn’t they disappear faster?”

“I haven’t eaten in a few days and that slows down my body’s reaction time,” Ria responds.

Ethan’s eyes narrow, “I’m assuming that’s on our part right.”

“Yup,” Ria quirks an eyebrow.

“Well,” Ethan says with a sigh, “let’s get you fed and washed off.”

*20 Minutes of awkward chewing*

“The shower is down the hall on the left. Is there anything you need?” Ethan asks.

“Hair color remover and scissors, along with the other basic necessities should be fine, thank you,” she responds.

“Alright, I’ll be back in 15. There is a Sally’s down the block I can go to.” Ethan gives the team a smirk and a look saying if you mess this up, I'm going to kill you and shuts the door.

“So… Maria is it? Where are you from?” Benji asks awkwardly.

Will hits him on the back of his head. “You idiot she’s from Hydra, she probably doesn’t know where she’s from,” he hisses.

Ria smiles,”It’s okay, I don’t know if it’s because they had me from day 1 and didn’t have to break me, or if I'm more in tune with the soldier part of me, or because I have a photographic memory and hyperthymesia (a rare condition that causes people to remember just about everything that happens in their life), but I remember I was born in Rostov-on-Don, Russia.”

“Yeah, um, the soldier part of you is stable, right?” Benji asks fidgeting nervously.

Something flashes in Ria’s eyes and suddenly it’s like they aren’t looking at the same person, she flashes them a sly smile, and starts to walk towards Benji while saying, “Why does it bother you that I might become … unhinged every once and a while. Do I make you feel unsafe? Do you think I'm going to attack you?” Ria gives a small scoff in Benji’s face noticing the other 2 in the room are extremely tense, she gives Benji’s shirt a little brush, pretending to brush off dust. She smiles and takes a step back, suddenly serious, and says the next words slowly and strongly to make sure everyone gets what she was about to say. “I am a result of the tortures Hydra did to …Mor... Ria.” She fixes her wording last minute, “I want nothing to do with Hydra. Maria created me, so I could deal with all of the killings and she can deal with the fear and remorse of what we have done. We are 1 person and we work together. We found out recently that leaving 1 half for some emotions and another half for the other emotions is unhealthy, so when we fight and kill people let it be known it is not only me.” She pauses and whispers these 4 words. “We are both monsters.” She continues, “I have no problem with you as long as you are not Hydra. I will not stab you in the back if you don’t stab me in the back. Kapesh?”

“Kapesh.” Luther sighs in relief. ‘That could have gotten really ugly, really fast.’ 

“Now, do you mind giving introductions because I gave you my name and you didn’t say yours back,” Ria says back to her normal self.

“Um, I’m Benji Dunn,” he says giving a little hand wave.

“William Brandt,” he says giving a 2 finger salute.

“Luther Stickell,” he says giving a nod.

She eyes all of them with careful precision. The trio thinks she’s trying to get a read on them, but really she has a feeling (it’s really a power, but she doesn’t know it yet, btw some of you might guess where I am going with her in the next couple of lines) that lets her see someone's soul and their true intentions toward her and other people as a whole. Sometimes she gets a different feeling of focus and can see into their mind to hear their thoughts and see their past (different power than the one before, of course, she doesn’t know this because she has been at Hydra her whole life). She makes the decision to tell them her full name. She wasn’t going to tell them before in case she needed to escape and create a new name. ``Oh well, we can’t start a relationship on lies,’ she thinks to herself.

“My full real name is Morana Maria Barnes aka the Silver Phoenix as you heard before,” she reveals.

The front door opens and shuts loudly. All of them grab their weapons. The trio watches in awe as Morana brings out a flat paper-thin piece of steel shaped like a gun expand and form into a small handgun. They slowly make their way to the front hallway with the door.

“Guys, it’s just me,” Ethan says with his hands up.

“Excuse me. Can I borrow a match?” Morana says.

“What?” “Ethan,” says.

“Can I borrow a match?” Morana demands.

A gunshot rang out and “Ethan” falls to the ground revealing Ethan behind him.

“I use a lighter,” Ethan says.

“Better still,” Morana responds.

“Until they go wrong,” he replies.

Morana puts down her gun and the other follows suit after her.

“Did you guys really just quote James Bond?” Benji asks astounded.

“Hey! He’s a solid guy.” Ethan says, “Anyway I got your stuff.”

*Flashforward to Ethan’s Place 2019*  
(This is a day after their mission in Bangladesh. The public does not know that Bucky is alive and Morana has spent a lot of time looking for Bucky, but after he disappeared she claimed him as dead in her mind. She has no clue he is alive and thinks no one besides the people she told, know about her past because she killed everyone else. Bucky escaped 1 year before Morana. It took him 1 year to be found by Steve, 1 year to go to therapy, 1 year to use BARF, 1 year to make sure he is stable, 1 more year to catch up with now society before releasing to the public that he is alive.)

Ethan Hunt- 18  
Luther Stickell- 19  
Benji Dunn- 17  
William Brandt- 18  
Morana Maria Barnes- 15

“You okay, Ria?” Ethan asks.

“Yeah, just thinking,” she replies.

“What about?” He asks again.

“About how stupid Hunley was to think that that place was empty. Hydra never fully abandons their bases.” Morana snarks.

“Tru… M are you okay?” Ethan watches her with intrigue.

“Someone’s looking for us in Bangladesh.” - Morana

“What do you mean?” - Ethan

“I can feel someone hacking the database. They aren’t looking for you guys, they're looking for me.” - Morana

“M…” - Ethan

“I have so many enemies, but I have never made one with Tony Stark. What does he want with me? He didn’t even look for my alias. He knows who I really am! How does he know me?” Morana slams her hand onto a nearby table.

“Listen, does anyone from your past have a chance of knowing or remembering who you are?” William grabs onto her shoulders and gives her a hard look.

“No, there was only 1 person and he died a few years ago. I mean it’s Tony Stark I guess he found me on a mission. I mean you know how thorough he is.” Morana says trying to reassure herself.

“Whatever you say, what are you going to do?” Luther says coming back from the kitchen and popping open a beer. (I know he’s not 21 yet, but they're the world's top spies. I think they manage to get alcohol when they want it.)

“My brain has been racking the internet and apparently he’s looking for a personal assistant, open to teenagers and up.” - Morana

“Teenagers and up?” Ethan quirks an eyebrow.

“Ever since he hired Peter Parker as an intern everything has been teenager and up,” Morana responds. “I’m going to go in looking like myself, but my name will be Athena Até Mercia.”

“You're going as you? Didn’t Stark look you up?” - Benji

“He never saw any pictures.” - Morana 

“What do you even have to do?” - William

“The job description says I will be Tony Stark’s personal assistant. You know the normal stuff, but with highly classified information and a more extensive background check. I already created a profile and you know my profiles are perfect. Even if we are worried about my looks, it’s not like I ever go around looking naturally anyway. It’ll be fun. I go through an interview with all of the Avengers after I have one with Ms. Potts. The interviews start tomorrow and I already sent headquarters notice that I will be using safe house 27.” She says with a grin. 

“I really hate when you do that. It makes us seem stupid and so far behind.” Benji sighs.

“It’s not my fault that I got injected with Extremis. This is the only feature that I get to use constantly, it’s fun to test my brain limits. I can’t just go around burning things and glowing 72,000 degrees Fahrenheit (39982.222 Celcius).” - Morana

Ethan smirks and gives a little shake of his head, “Anyway, we all wish you luck with those boring interviews.”

“Yeah, but how are you living by yourself, you’re not even 16 yet.” - Benji

Morana gives a sly grin and says, “A friend owes me a favor.”

 

Morana picks up posters, pictures, books, pillows, blankets, and trinkets to make the apartment look lived in. She then goes to get a new wardrobe and hair color remover. She picks up her legal documents and resume, sets up and transfers bank accounts, and then notifies the agencies she works with that she is going on “vacation”. 

She finally arrives at the apartment and immediately begins to check for bugs and weapon hiding places. After she sets up her room, she goes to the master bedroom and makes things look homier when she feels a presence behind her. 

“I’m pretty sure this is my room, Ria.” 

“I’m also pretty sure that spies aren’t supposed to sneak up on other spies if they want to live, Bond.” -Morana

James flashes a smile, “You wouldn’t kill me.”

“You know a lot of people say that in movies and in the end that one character always gets killed by that one character they thought wouldn’t kill them.” - Morana

“Anyway, I was surprised to finally get a text from you after all this time to say you wanted me to play your dad.” - Bond

“You owe me,” Morana says deadpanned.

“I know, but your dad? Why not a fun and loving Uncle? Or devastatingly handsome older brother.” - Bond

“In order for that to work, our parents would have to have had you when they were five. Besides, I already made the profile and they probably already checked it which would make it weird for you to all of a sudden be my Uncle or delusionally be my brother.” - Morana

“Yeah, well, delusional? Are you calling me old?” Bond asks incredulously.

Morana just smiles, “I trust you studied every aspect of your character.”

“Yeah, Apollo Mercia,” Bond gives her a look, “Why the obsession with these gods all of a sudden?” 

“It gives us details. Everyone goes generic with names and that’s great you blend in, but a more believable lie has details that stick out instead of a general overview. It gives us a story,” Morana explains, “I’m gonna go change take a shower, change my look, and go to bed. Goodnight Dad.” She leaves the room.

 

It’s the next day and she gets on her outfit and fixes her hair. You see the thing about Morana is that she is beautiful and … different? … Unique? … Most would say she looks like a freak. She has hair that goes past her butt and depending on the day she has curly, wavy, or straight hair. Her hair starts as snow white then throughout the layers turns darker and the bottom is jet black with a range of sunset orange to blood-red highlights throughout her hair. The tips of her hair are an electric blue. Today, her hair is in a high ponytail with her curls cascading down with her curly layers bangs framing her face. Each of her eyes displayed a different color, today, her left is light blue and her right is hazel brown meaning that she is nervous. Her eye color changes based on her mood; they both change at the same time, never at the same time are they the same color. Her long thick eyelashes are white with the very tips of them a baby blue. She wears no make-up except for the wine red lipstick, many chestnut-colored freckles scattered all over tan skin (mostly her face). She wears a black long-sleeved v-neck with a white and black plaid pencil skirt and black 6-inch stilettos, after all, she needs to look taller she is only 4’ 11’’. She tops it all off with a pair of black glasses and a newly manicured nails. 

She leaves her room to see that Bond left her a note saying he went to work and he wishes her luck with the interviews. ‘Guess that means I’m getting breakfast alone.’ She mentally sighs realizing she would have to go out looking like this all alone. ‘Here goes nothing.’

She gets food at a nearby cafe and after a lot of weird looks ends up leaving to eat at the park on the way to Stark Tower. After she finishes eating she starts walking to the tower which is about 5 blocks from where she is. As she reaches a corner she gets knocked into by this brown-haired, brown-eyed (angel no not an angel she doesn’t date people) who also knocked her coffee on the floor.

“Whoa, I’m so sorry. I’m late for work and I still have to pick up a few things. I also think you’re very pretty and very grateful that I didn’t spill coffee on you and now I’m rambling and ...” 

I cut him off, “It’s fine, your late and you have stuff to do if I were you I would get going.”

“Oh, right, have a nice day!” He waves happily and starts running.

I finally arrive at Stark Tower and make my way through the lobby glaring at anyone who gives me a weird look when I finally arrive at the secretary’s desk, “How may I help you?” she says after I give a slight cough while not looking up.

“I’m here for an interview for Tony Stark’s P.A,” I respond.

“Okay, and you are…” She finally looks up to see me and she trails off after seeing my appearance.

“I’m Athena Até Mercia.”

“Okay, here’s your temporary badge. If you step into the elevator on the right Jarvis will take you up to the 16th floor.” She gives a shaky smile.

On the 16th floor there were 30 people; guys, girls, old, young, tall, short, nice, and mean. She sits down on a seat near the exit and waits for someone to arrive. She doesn’t have to wait long because a woman named Darcy Lewis her brain informs her and the teenager from earlier? Her brain is now informing her that his name is Peter Parker and Spider-Man. Their eyes meet across the room and Morana tilts her head and quirks a smile. Peter’s smile gets bigger.

“Okay, everybody I am Peter and this is Darcy. You guys are the finalists and we will be eliminating you per 5 people by the interviewer, so each interviewer will be eliminating 5 people each round.” Peter announces.

“Remember if you get eliminated you are good just not good enough for Tony Stark.” Darcy gets hit on the head by Peter.

The finalists get interviewed 1 by 1 and come back into the room to sit, most of the interviewees look confused. Eventually, Peter calls my name and I follow him to the room.

“So your name is Athena Até Mercia.” - Peter

“Peter Parker,” She throws back.

“The goddess of wisdom and mischief, do have any wisdom or tricks for me today?” Peter says looking up with a smirk.

“Turn on an alarm so you aren’t late for work and give your enemies Oreos with toothpaste in them but a surrounding layer of the normal ice cream, so they can’t smell the toothpaste,” Morana smirks back.

“You two know each other,” Darcy infers.

“Peter ran into me, literally, so he was late for work I’m assuming.” Morana smiles condescendingly.

“Um, yeah, so we are going to ask you 5 questions and you are going to answer them to the best of your ability,” Darcy looks at both of them smirking.

“So each of the interviewers are going to have their own set of questions. Me and Darcy are going with the personality route. The first question is what is your favorite color?” -Peter

“Darcy and I is the proper grammar and I don’t have a favorite color, they change based on my mood and the thing.” -Morana

“Sherlock the movie or the show?” -Darcy

“Both, they both are good representations and show different sides of Sherlock and equally funny.”

“Democrat or Republican?” -Peter

“Both and Neither, I like the family and environment values of Democrats and I like the independence of Republicans.” -Morana (2020 elections soon)

“What music do you like?” -Peter

“I range from 1900s-2010 all genres and from now I listen to Panic at the Disco, My Chemical Romance, Imagine Dragons and some pop.” -Morana

“What is your opinion on Spider-Man?” -Darcy

Morana looks at Peter dead in the eyes when she says the next words, “I think he’s a guy who’s trying his best and succeeding. From what it looks like he’s looking out for the little guy and he’s also taking on the big guys. He’s doing good protecting the city.” 

Darcy’s mouth quirks, “Thank you, you may go back to your seat now.”

Once Morana leaves the room Peter looks at Darcy with a worried look and Darcy waves him off, “You’ll be fine. I like her, you should ask her out.”

 

Peter turns his head to her quickly, “What?!?!”

“Come on we have to go show Pepper who we want for the second round.”

 

Morana steps into a conference room on the 27th floor and immediately notices Ms. Potts and mentally figures out which of the 5 people got sent home. 

“Alright everybody, I’m Pepper Potts and if your in this room, you made it to the next round.” Pepper notices me and looks slightly surprised and quickly schools her features. “It will go like last round I’m going to call you in 1 by 1 based on your last name.”

 

The interviews are longer than last round, eventually, Morana gets called in. 

“Nice to meet you, Athena.” -Pepper

“It’s nice to meet you, too Ms. Potts.” Morana flashes a smile.

“Ok, for qualifications it says here that you were a P.A. for Justin Hammer and eventually a P.A. for Tiberius Stone. My first question for you is why did you quit those jobs?” -Pepper

“I understand the concern. You see I understand when people are jokingly flirting, I mean I’ll even jokingly flirt back, but when joking becomes harassment and threats. I go the other way or to the higher authority, but since they were the higher authority I just quit.” -Morana

“Understandable, what is your dream environment to work in?” -Pepper

“I don’t have an ideal environment working alone or with people, inside or outside it all depends on the task.” -Morana

“Tell me how would you think other people would describe you.” -Pepper

“I think people would say that what you see is what you get. If I say I will do something, I do it. If I say I will help, I help. I'm not sure that everyone likes me, but they all know they can count on what I say and how hard I work." -Morana

“What hobbies do you have outside of work?” -Pepper

“My father works with the Peace Corps and is a Missionary on his downtime and he took a break from his job to travel around the world for a year. We helped people in Africa and the Carribean Islands. I also take time to learn about other cultures and languages. I am fluent in every language including every language in sign language.” -Morana

“What makes you different from the other candidates?” -Pepper

“Well the languages help, but I also study in my free time engineering and technology. People are here to organize his life, but if he ever needs another head to throw ideas at I can always help.” -Morana

“Well, this was a great talk you can tell the others to leave for a lunch break and we’ll text you if you made it to the next round.” -Pepper

 

Morana’s eating lunch in the park again when she receives the text saying she made it to the next round and makes her way back to the tower. She gets let off on the 29th floor this time and goes straight into an office.

“Different tactic than the others.” -Morana

“I try to throw curveballs. Hi, I’m Rhodey.” -Rhodey

“Athena,” -Morana

“Have a seat and we’ll get started.” -Rhodey

“What does your father do for a living?” -Rhodey

“Wow, straight to the questions. He is on the bomb squad and does a lot of volunteer work in other countries after he was in the U.S. Army. He still does work for the Army.” -Morana

“What does your mother do?” -Rhodey

“I don’t have one,” Morana says bluntly.

Rhodey leans back and looks at her. “I like you, don’t hurt Tony and we will be fine. Congrats you made it to the next round.”

Morana gets on the elevator and it makes its way to the 90th floor. She steps off and see the Black Widow.

“Congrats you made it to the last 5. From now on you won’t really be getting asked questions, but given tests.” -Natasha

“Okay,” -Morana

Natasha starts walking around her, analyzing her for the next 30 minutes, completely silent. Morana doesn’t move an inch. After that Natasha gives her a little nod and tells her to walk down the hall to the left to the next room. On her way down the hall, she hears a little whimper and she stills. She follows the voice to an open room and a little girl crying on the floor.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” Morana asks sweetly.

“I hit my head on the shelf trying to get my doll,” Cassie sniffs.

Morana looks around and finds the doll and gives it to the girl.

“Here you go sweetie, what’s your name? Mines Athena by the way.” -Athena

“I’m Cassie.” -Cassie

“Well Cassie, do you know where your family is?” -Morana

“I can show you.” Cassie makes the up-up motion and Morana picks her up. They make their way down the hall to the room that she was originally supposed to go to. Morana sees 2 men.

“Hi, I’m Scott her dad. This is Sam and you just passed the test, not many did.” -Scott

“Go to the next floor up and you will see your second to last test,” -Sam

She makes her way to the second floor and realizes it’s a lab and comes to meet a guy named Bruce Banner.

“Hello, my name is Bruce Banner.” -Bruce

“I know I read your paper about gamma radiation.” -Morana

“My test for you is to finish this solution and fix this code,” Bruce makes a motion towards a vial and a computer.

“Got it,” Morana works quickly and finds out that the solution was missing Thimerosal and finds the virus in the code. She finishes them in a span of 5 minutes and ends with a “Done.”

Bruce looks at her astounded, “You fixed it perfectly. How did you?”

Morana gives a secretive smile, “Should I go to the next room or?” She grins cheekily.

“Go onto the next room.” -Bruce

Morana walks down the hall and passes a little kitchen area with a water cooler and steps into the next room to see a woman in her mid-thirties sitting perfectly still. She had black hair in a long bob, heavy make-up, and a dress that was way too tight and showed way too much. The woman finally looks up and sees Morana and looks surprised.

“So, I see you made it to the final round. I thought you would have gotten kicked out for looking like a freak.” -Sunset Bain

“Ah, yes because a grown woman needs to knock down a 15 year because she needs to feel more confident about herself.” -Morana

Meanwhile, Tony is watching the encounter with amusement in his office. He suddenly gets a call from Bucky and picks it up.

“Hey, Buck.” -Tony

“Hey Tony, all the leads on her are a dead end. We have 2 left and we’ll be back in about a week.” -Buck

“Sorry, Buck I’ll start looking into her more, but whenever I try to it takes me back to the beginning. I don’t understand. I was undetectable and somehow I was detected!” Tony exclaims. “Anyway I’ve gotta go I have an interview to commence. Bye and good luck Barnes.”

Back with Morana and Sunset, Sunset and Morana are both sitting in their chair tense waiting to be called in.

“How did you get the little girl to calm down?” -Morana

“What little girl?” -Sunset

“Nevermind,” Morana smirks back at her.

“Sunset Bain, Mr. Stark will see you now,” -Jarvis

Morana waits 5 minutes before she hears yelling and she suddenly hears a slam of a door. She then sees Sunset angrily stomping out of the office.

“Mr. Stark will see you now, Ms. Mercia” -Jarvis

Morana walks into the office. ‘Large bags under his eyes, slouched shoulders and a pink tint edging of his eyes. He hasn’t slept in at least a few days and hasn’t eaten in a while.’ Her brain informs her.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Stark.” -Morana  
“And I you Ms. Mercia. Your results are perfect. I just have 1 question… “ Stark gets cut off from Morana, “It’s all-natural. My hair and my eye colors are all-natural.”

“I was wondering that, but that wasn’t my question. I was going to ask when can you start?” -Tony

“We can start now. I have a bar in my bag. The front portion is a burger, the middle is fries and the end is apple pie. The bar has all the nutrients and calories to make up for the past couple of days and will give you energy for the rest of the day. It’s a special design that I made for my friends when they’re busy. However, it only lasts till the end of the day so I expect you to get a full night of sleep tonight.” Morana shoves the bar into hands, “I’ll be right back.”

Morana makes her way down the hall back to the kitchen where she saw the water cooler and is surprised by the sight she sees.

“You're the new P.A.!” Darcy exclaims.

“Yeah, can we hold that thought. Mr. Stark needs water, he hasn’t eaten in a while and the bar I gave him needs water because it’s a full meal.” Morana grabs a cup of water and brings it back to Tony.

The Avengers look at each other and laugh. “Looks like we chose the right person to handle Tony.” -Rhodey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morana is going to have some adventures as a P.A. next chapter and see her Dad again.


	3. Holy Shit (Very Short Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morana finally sees her dad again.

‘Oh, shit. I can’t believe this is happening, I should have known, how could I not have known?’ Morana is panicking in her head. It started out as a normal day. It’s been a week since Tony had hired her and all was well. She got Tony to eat lunch and dragged him up from his lab when she was leaving so he could have dinner. The team had taken a liking to her especially when she started taking their coffee orders too when she did coffee runs, they liked her even better when she got it completely right without a notebook. It was a Sunday, yes she works on a Sunday, but it was an easy day and she was about to leave when the elevator doors opened. The whole team looked at the elevator doors watching as Bucky and Steve came in empty-handed. Morana was in the kitchen finishing up a document and was coming out to have Tony sign it. 

“All of the leads were a dead end.” Bucky sighs sounding dejected.

“We’ll find her. We just have to have hope.” Steve puts a hand on Buck’s shoulder.

Morana comes out of the kitchen saying, “Tony I need you to sign this document. It’s about the deal between Stark Industries and govern….” Immediately from when she walked in Bucky had his eyes on her, it wasn’t until she started talking that he realized that it was her.

“Oh, Athena, this is Bucky and Steve, Bucky and Steve this is Athena, my new personal assistant.” Tony introduces. Bucky knows her being here means she definitely isn’t here to be Tony’s assistant. 

“Morana?” Bucky didn’t think his voice would sound that watery. Morana felt like she was going to pass out if air didn’t get in her lungs soon. “Dad?” Morana face goes soft and watery to stone cold. ‘This isn’t my dad.’

When Bucky watches her face turn stone cold he realizes that things were going to get ugly and fast. “Holy shit.”


	4. Who the hell is Morana?

“Morana? You mean your super-assassin daughter who has killed probably millions of people and is most likely working for Hydra.” Morana rolls her eyes when she hears Clint say this. All of the Avengers bring out weapons and get ready for a fight. Morana slowly gives a gleeful smile and quirks an eyebrow waiting for Bucky to say something.

“Morana, you don’t have to do this.” Bucky looks her dead in the eye and prays mentally that she and his team don’t do anything stupid.

“Tell me, dad. What am I doing?” Morana pulls out a chair and sits cross-legged, analyzing his face trying to determine if he is real or not. “Актив” (Asset)

“Серебряный Феникс” (Silver Phoenix) Bucky throws back.

“Когда?” (When?) Morana asks him.

“12 декабря 2002 г.” (December 12, 2002) Bucky says and Morana leans back before repeating, “Когда?”

“Около 4 лет назад” (About 4 years ago) Morana sits back and shakes her head, demanding again, “Когда?”

Bucky starts to analyze her, “21 апреля 2013 г.” (April 23, 2013) Everyone watches as some of the tension flows out of Morana’s body. 

“Alright, can anyone tell me what is going on?” Bruce takes off his glasses and rubs his face.

“Bucky is apparently alive and I’m not Hydra,” Morana says bluntly as if that explained everything.

“Whoa, we never ruled that out.” Bucky gives her a look. “Guess you’ll just have to trust me.” Morana’s watch starts to beep and they watch as she rolls her eyes at whatever she sees. “I’ve gotta go.” She gets up and makes her way to the elevator.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa you’re just leaving? You find out your father is alive and you’re just leaving?” Clint looks at her like she is insane.

“If I don’t go people will die,” Morana says simply and leaves the tower.

“She’s alive.” Bucky whispers, “She’s so different. It’s like she didn’t even care. She didn’t even say if she was going to come back tomorrow.”

“It’ll be okay Buck at least we know she is alive.” Steve gives Bucky a hug that Bucky doesn’t reciprocate.   
Morana gets in the car with Bond completely silent. He immediately notices something wrong when he realizes that she didn’t say anything, not a smart quip or funny one-liners. “What happened?”

“He’s alive,” Morana says with disbelief.

“Who?” 

“My father, he’s been alive this whole time and what he’s just now remembering me?”

“Mor remember that his memory has been wiped multiple times he could very well just be remembering you now, but you know that, so what’s your problem?”

“He was alive this whole time and I couldn’t find him. My one job was to find him and I couldn’t even do that.”

“He’s the winter soldier.”

“I’m the Silver Phoenix.”

“He left a year earlier than you, your case was already a year old and if the Avengers had him for a while than that meant no movement so no clues. You couldn’t have known.”

“Yeah, well, I thought I was better than that.”

The car stops and Morana slams the door and storms into the building. Well, she was completely calm, but he knew she was doing the actions in her mind. ‘Teenagers’ Bond thought.  
They eat Chinese takeout neither of them feeling like cooking and they eat their food in silence much to Bond’s dismay.

“Are you going back tomorrow?”

“No.”

Bond sighs, “Just remember that no matter what, he’s still your family.” Bond leaves her in the kitchen and she starts to meditate on the couch or at least that is what it looks like. She was really hacking into Shield and Stark Industries finding any information about Bucky and watching any videos of him from Jarvis. She watches them with hyper-speed so she sees everything before the next day. She does this the whole night and by morning she has made up her mind. Bond comes out of his room to an already ready Morana and smiles a bit, “You ready to go?”  
Morana just gives an exasperated sigh and nods. They arrive at the tower with what feels like record time and gets ready to get out when they get near her usual drop off spot, but they pass it and go to normal parking. Bond starts to get out and Morana gives a startled, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going with you.” Bond just stares at her knowing that however, she answers this will decide a lot of decisions in the future. Morana gives a thankful smile and nod. When we get in the building the secretary doesn’t even bat an eye at her appearance, she just makes a pass for Bond when she says that he will be helping make a contract for one of SI’s business deals. They go up in the elevator and they can tell no one is expecting them after Jarvis’s surprised tone. Neither of them moves a muscle while in the elevator and when the elevator doors opened it felt like time itself was holding its breath. They stepped off and everyone was torn between looking at Morana, Bucky, and the new guy who looked very familiar.

“You’re Morana’s father aren’t you?” Pepper says after coming to her realization.

“Father?” Bucky looked like he was going to cry.

“Yeah, can you believe that? I was thinking at most the cool Uncle, but personally, I think I can pass as an older brother. I was so shocked when I saw the profile she made for me.” Bond clears up the air and everyone exhales the breath that they had been holding.

Morana clears her throat, “I figured that it would be unfair if I didn’t let you ask questions given I know everything about you.”

“You don’t know everything about Bucky.” Tony points out and everyone looks at Bond when he snorts, “After last night I’m pretty ooof.” Bond gets kicked in the leg by Morana. Everyone watches the interaction with interest, “Who are you anyway? We know you aren’t Apollo Mercia.” Pepper points out and Morana gives a little groan and at the same time they say, “The name's Bond, James Bond.” 

“Every time,” Morana complains.

“Anyway, I’m …” Fury starts. “Let me stop you there, pirate. We both know exactly who you are and your whole life story, from something as simple as a favorite color to something as detailed as what you were doing on January 27, 2004, at 12:34 p.m.” Morana gives a patronizing smile when hearing Bond says this. Bucky gets his voice back, “Let’s get started on the questioning.”

They move to a conference room because of the numbers and once they all sit down Fury asks, “Who do you work for?” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa Claus von Stauffenberg, let’s try questions I might actually answer.”

“How was it after I left?” Bucky asks suddenly. No one notices Morana stiffen up for a quick moment when she lies, “Exactly the same.”  
Morana’s phone starts buzzing and she picks up the call and there is immediate yelling on the other side. They just see her sigh and shake her head. “Look, Hunley, I’ll be back tomorrow. I just had a personal mission I needed to attend to.” She hangs up her phone and looks at Tony, “I can still be your P.A. I can attend meetings and press conferences I just need a heads up, today I have a mission though. Anyway, I gotta go.” Morana and Bond get up from the conference table.

“Your leaving?” Clint feels like it’s a repeat of yesterday.

“Yeah, you guys have my number, so call me when needed or you want to hang out, but I have never taken a full week off for personal matters, so I’m going to be busy.” Morana reminds them.

“Okay, but one last question. Who’s your mom? I mean we know Bucky is your father, but do you know who your mother is?” Tony points out.

“I don’t have a mother.” Morana walks out before anyone can respond with Bond trailing after her. When they reach the apartment, Morana goes directly to her room throwing a ‘Goodnight’ over her shoulder. She reaches her bed and starts to “meditate”. She hacks into her file in Hydra, but this time goes so far back and so deep it goes to the one document that talks about her birth, then she sees it. DNA donations from the Winter Soldier and the …. Black Widow. Both of them have the super-soldier serum but affect different parts. Morana’s breath starts to pick up. ‘I can’t do another reveal. I swear they’re going to make me move in.’ The voices come back in full force:

After all, you’ve done, the people you’ve killed, why would they want you?

You’re a freak, no one will ever love you.

Bucky and Natasha would be better off without you.

You’ll only ever be a murderer.

Morana hears a faint buzzing sound that snaps her out of her trance and she quickly picks it up. “Hello?” She gasps for breath.

“Um, Morana are you okay? It’s Bucky.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Um, why were you calling me?”

“We were having a team training on Wednesday and were wondering if you wanted to come.”

"Yeah, yeah that would be great. It'll be just like old times with you on the ground panting in exhaustion and me standing there waiting for you to get up."

Bucky grins, "Yeah right. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you."

"We'll see about that. See you guys then."

The beginning of the week goes easy, she takes out a small drug cartel with Bond. On Wednesday morning she meets with Ethan and the group at a coffee shop before she goes to train.

"So, how was your week?" Ethan asks her curiously as she hasn't given them updates at all. As a matter of fact, she hasn't told them anything that happened, all she said was that she got the job.

Morana looks at them passively and says, "My father is alive and my mother is the Black Widow aka Natasha Romanoff." Will spits out the coffee that he was drinking. "Do they know?"

"My father immediately recognized me and I just found out that she was my mother a few days ago, so no, she doesn't. I have a training session with them after this, might as well tell them then." Morana gives a nonchalant shrug. They all look at each other worried and Morana catches the look. "I just have a feeling that all my secrets are going to come out very quickly." Morana leaves coffee with her friends about 30 minutes later and makes her way to Stark Tower preparing for her second reveal. Once she gets in the tower she is welcomed to the sight of all of the Avengers including Spider-Man, Deadpool, and Venom. A few other people are there too, like Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and May Parker. Once she enters the room all the conversation stops, Morana gives them a smile when Clint says, "Come over here we were just talking about you."

"I bet you were," Morana responds. She takes a seat between Deadpool and Spider-Man. She looks at Deadpool and Spider-Man before sticking her hand out to Wade, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Wade Wilson, I've heard a lot of tales about you through my line of work and I look forward to sparring with you." She looks at Spider-Man, "Good to see you, Peter." His mask eyes widen, "How did you?"

Morana raises an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, but I'm the world's best assassin and spy and your questioning how I knew that?" Darcy giggles from across the table. 

"Anyway, we were just trying to figure out how much of the rumors are true," Steve says.

"What rumors?" Morana leans forward to give an indication to go on. " Ask and I'll see if they are true."

"Have you killed more than a thousand people?" Clint goes first.

"No."

"Oh…."

"It's more like a couple million. If I were to really count it maybe a billion." Everyone in the room unconsciously scooted away except Wade, he leaned closer.

"When I had access to your files it said you were with multiple organizations, it that true? It also said you were a mutant, is that true? Also, how come I can't hack the organization anymore? It doesn't even show up as an organization. It completely disappeared. Who managed to do that? I want to know so I can find out their secrets and hire them." Tony demands.

Morana just smiles, " I can neither confirm nor deny any allegations made without the permission of the secretary. Shall we start training." Darcy giggles after Tony huffs in frustration. They go down to the training room and Darcy hands here a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra while blushing a little, "I know they're short, but it's what the girls wear because we sweat a lot. I'll show you the changing room." They go to a locker room with multiple stalls and Morana takes one and changes. The outfit would look good on her, she has the curves, butt, and the chest to fill everything out, but her scars ruin it. She has scars from old gashes, cuts, burns, bullets, and stab wounds littered across her whole body. 'Oh, well. I wonder how they're going to react to this.' She sighs mentally. Once she leaves the stall she hears a gasp from Darcy, as the others were already changed, she goes to the mirror and starts to take off make-up on her arms, neck, face, and hands. She turns to Darcy who is watching wide-eyed, "Let's go." Once they leave the changing room they join the rest of the group that had been waiting for them. Morana watches as they all discreetly look her over. Bucky looks a little sick, " You didn't have those before." Morana shrugs, "A lot of stuff happened over these last 4 years, so who am I sparring first."

"We figured you can spare us from easy to hard without weapons or any gadgets," Steve explains.

"Who does that include?"

" Any of the Avengers except Bruce, then also Wade, Peter, and Eddie." Steve nods towards them. "I guess I'll start with Peter." She gives a nod and a smile to him as she says it. They hop up in the ring and she can hear his heart going faster meanwhile hers stays the same. She waits for him to make a move. He takes a swing at her head and she ducks down and swipes her leg knocking him off his feet, he falls with a thud and she sits on top of him, holding his arms down with her super-strength. She smiles down at him giving him a flirty smile and holds him down for about 30 seconds to show that he's out before she lets him go. "Next!" She calls out.

Eddie comes in the ring next. This time she doesn't wait for him to make a move and punches him right in the jaw, there is a large cracking sound and she hears a few "Ooh that's gotta hurt," in the background. He goes to punch her in the face and she flings herself backward doing a flip with her foot hitting his face in the process. He tries to punch her again and this time she grabs his wrist and throws him at the wall. He falls to the floor and eventually, she starts to see Venom's black goo fix his wounds. Tony comes next and this match lasts longer. She doesn't want to actually hurt him, so she just dodges his attacks to tire him out. In the end, she takes his wrist and flips him so his back is on the floor. She takes his arm and starts twisting until he says, "I yield." Steve gets in the ring and looks nervous. 'As if he's going to hurt me.' She watches as Steve twitches, "Look your Bucky's daughter and I don't want to hurt you." Morana cuts him off there with a punch to the chest that makes him go flying into the wall that Eddie hit earlier. "Well in that case…." Steve gets up and goes full sprint at Morana, he's about to throw a punch, but Morana catches it and glares at Steve, “Don’t insult me by taking it easy on me.” She then head butts him and slams his body to the ground. She takes his head and starts to slam it to the ground over and over until he passes out and blood trickles from his nose. They all watch as her eyes flash multiple shades in color. She picks him up and puts him down on the sidelines. Battling Clint was boring, his moves were too stiff and too predictable, it was over in a couple of minutes. 

Thor was the next battle, he threw the first punch and she took his hand swinging back and forth hitting him on the ground back and forth, Thor suddenly got angry, he was being bested by a mere mortal and was getting tired of being thrown around, suddenly lightning started to swarm around the room. The lightning struck Morana, everyone watched in horror as Mjölnir went flying through the room straight at Morana.

“THOR DON’T!!!” Clint yells out.

The lightning crackles in the room and is now a full storm when all of a sudden the light got so blinding, a second later it was all over and everything was still. They look at a glowing figure in the room. 

Morana was standing in the middle of the room with the blue lightning dancing across her eyes and the Mjölnir was in her hand, she was holding it above her head and about to throw it onto the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? It was my first try, so it might be a little shaky. Buck's daughter, Morana will be introduced in the next chapter.  
> Morana- goddess of winter and death  
> Maria was the middle name because Bucky kills Tony's mother Maria Stark.


End file.
